after school and aftermath
by nw150
Summary: I don't own KP. Sequel to "a gift" After they all made sure that Kim was ok, Ron had invited the Go family to lunch at their house. It would give the kids more time to play and would give Kim and Ron a chance to ask questions that needed to be answered, as soon as Kim woke up that is. I decided to add the original one shot " a gift" as a prologue. New chapter coming soon!
1. Prologue: a gift

A gift

A thin layer of snow fell outside the ABC pre-k as the sloth pulled up to the curb. Inside the car Kim Stoppable looked in the back seat at a little boy with messy red hair, big ears, freckles and bright green eyes. "Are you ready for class today C.J?"

"I don't wanna go today. It's too cold." The boy complained.

"Now, C.J. If it was too cold today, they would have cancelled class." Kim said to her son. "I thought you liked it at pre-k."

"Not really." the boy replied. "I don't have any friends and everyone makes fun of me because we're friends with Miss Tara."

Kim let out a sigh for two reasons one being Tara was happily married now but C.J. had known her a while before her marriage. Her name was now Mrs. Tara, but she and Tara were willing to give the four year old a pass on that matter. "Now C.J." Kim said turning in her seat to face him. "You'll make a friend eventually you just have to be patient and keep being as nice to people as you usually do." She said with a smile. "And as for people making fun of you, do you remember what daddy said?"

A smile appeared on the boy's face as he replied. "Never be normal?"

"That's right." she said to her son. "Now be a good boy and go to class. Maybe today is the day for you to make a friend. OK?"

"All right mommy." He said as he unbuckled his car seat and opened the door. As he got of the car his mother got a glimpse of his cowlick that was an exact duplicate of his father's if it wasn't for their son's red hair and green eyes you couldn't tell them apart. Kim sighed as she thought playfully too herself _just my luck to give birth to a perfect clone of Ronald Dean Stoppable, at least we didn't end up with tweets._ That last thought sent a chill down her spine.

As the car drove away C.J. walked towards the front door of the school and noticed all of the Christmas decorations on the building. The four year old boy didn't know the word yet but he was becoming familiar with the concept of irony. Christmas was usually the time of year when he got presents, spent time with his family and had fun. So far, that wasn't turning out this year. It was unusually warm this year which meant that it wasn't cold enough for thick snow and that meant the usual school cancellations before the break didn't happen. Despite this it was still cold enough to make you miserable. Wanting to get out of the cold, he quickly made his way through the doors and to his class. Once there he found Miss Tara sitting at her desk as usual. She looked at him as he came to the door and smiled. "Good morning C.J. How are you?"

"I'm doing good, Miss Tara." The boy said happily. Tara smiled and shook her head, she should talk to Kim later. C.J. was a smart boy maybe teaching him the difference between Miss and Mrs. would make a good new year's resolution. Bringing her attention back to the boy in front of her, she said "About to start class C.J." The boy nodded and went to sit on the floor in his spot.

Scanning the room he found someone sitting next to him for a change. A little girl with long black hair pulled back in a loose ponytail with a blue ribbon that matched her soft blue eyes. While most boys his age thought girls were yucky he had no problem calling this girl pretty. In fact the only thing slightly off about her was her unusually pale skin but remembering what his mother had said he decided to start up a conversation anyway. "Hi. I'm C.J. What's your name?" He said as he offered his hand to shake.

It took several seconds for the girl to answer. She acted nervous for some reason and refused to look at him. Finally she got the courage to respond. "Uh, hi, I'm…" Before she could finish, Mrs. Tara spoke to the class.

"Sweetie, could you come up here please?" she said looking at the girl sitting next to C.J. Hesitantly the girl went to stand next to Mrs. Tara. She nervously held her hands in front of her and looked at the ground. Mrs. Tara laid her hands on the girl's shoulders and continued speaking. "Everyone, I would like for you to say 'hello' to Sarah Go." After a round of muffled "hellos" from the class, there was a moment of uncomfortable silence as Sarah continued to stare at the ground. Trying to reassure the girl, Tara got down on her knees beside her and said "Say 'hello', sweetie."

After swallowing hard, Sarah fearfully looked up at the class and gave a weak "Hi". Sighing, Tara realized how uncomfortable the girl was in front of the class. Patting the girl on the back she said, "Good job, Sarah. Why don't you go have a seat, and we will get started. OK?" Nodding, the girl made her way back to her spot on the floor next to C.J.

Rubbing his neck awkwardly, C.J. said, "So, um, …"

"I'm Sarah." The girl said cutting him off.

"Yeah," C.J. replied "Nice to meet you." He once again offered his hand to shake. The girl looked at him strangely, glanced at his hand, looked back at him, raised her own hand in front of her face and looked at it nervously. Sensing the girls fear, C. J. tried to reassure her. "I'm not going to hurt you. It's just a handshake. It's what Mommy and Daddy say people do when they meet each other." She glanced back down at her hands unsure of what to do. Growing impatient, C.J. took her hand anyway and started shaking it. The girl jumped slightly at the touch, but didn't pull away. "See, no big." C.J. said as he released her hand.

The girl gave a slight smile as she became more comfortable with this new boy. Before they could continue the conversation, Mrs. Tara spoke. "OK everybody, it's getting close to Christmas. So, I want everyone to get a piece of paper and crayons. I want you to draw a picture of what you want for Christmas."

After all the kids had gotten their supplies, they gathered around the arts and crafts tables and began working on their assignment. As usual, C.J. had a table to himself in the corner of the room until Sarah sat down in front of him. "Ca-can I sit here, please?" she asked.

The boy's face instantly lit up with a goofy smile, which was the spitting image of his father's. "Sure." He said enthusiastically. Sarah put her supplies on the table, sat down and quietly started working. C.J. looked at her for a moment wondering why she was so quiet. Giving up the question for now, he began his own work. Unbeknownst to the two children, they both drew a single stick figure on their pages. Both children, being finished with their work, put down their crayons and glance up at each other. C.J. once again tried to start a conversation. "So, did you and your parents just move here?"

"Yeah, but I don't have parents." Sarah replied.

This stunned C.J. for several moments. He's never met anyone who didn't have a Mommy and Daddy. "Well, who do you live with?" he asked.

"My uncle, Wesley." She answered.

"Oh, ok." C.J. said. His mind was still whirling with a thousand questions. _How can a kid not have parents?_ His parents had taught him that it was rude to be nosy, but he couldn't contain his curiosity any longer. "So, ummm, why don't you have…" Before he could finish the question, Mrs. Tara came by to collect their papers.

Seeing the almost identical drawing on both, she asks them both "So, what is your picture? What do you want most for Christmas?"

"A friend." They both answered at the same time. They looked at each other in surprise. Tara had to control the giggle that wanted to escape as she recalled how Kim and Ron had met. _Oh boy, here we go again!_

* * *

><p>Later, as the children made their way onto the playground, C.J. and Sarah were trailing behind the others. "I'm thirsty. I'm going to get my juice box." C.J. said as he turned to go back into the building. Sarah continued to walk toward the playground. The snow was still falling outside and there were a few places on the playground with enough snow to make snowballs. Most of the children had discover this and had started a snowball fight away from the building. Despite being bundled up for the cold weather, Sarah found that her hands were beginning to get cold. She quickly glanced around the playground to make sure no one was watching her. After she was sure, she held up her hands in front of her face, closed her eyes and concentrated. In a few moments, both her hands were covered in a weak flickering light red plasma. It wasn't very strong and only lasted a moment, but it was enough to warm her hands.<p>

Her concentration was broken suddenly by the voice of a boy from her class. "What are you doing with your hands?" the boy asked in disbelief.

"Um, nothing." She replied. She quickly shoved her hands into her coat pockets.

"No. I saw you. Your hands were on fire!" he responded

"No they weren't!" she responded in a panicked voice.

"Yes, they were! You're some kind of freak or something!" he said becoming more hostile. His shouting had drawn the attention of the other kids. A crowd of children began to form around them.

C.J. returned to the playground and looked for Sarah. He saw her surrounded by the other children and knew she was in trouble. He quickly made his way to Sarah. "What's going on?" he asked.

"She's a weirdo!" The other boy said pointing at Sarah. "Her hands were on fire. I saw it! She might be sick or something. Don't get too close or you might catch it!" The other children were laughing while they took several steps backwards. "Get lost!" the boys said to Sarah as he scooped up a handful of snow. "We don't want freaks like you." With these words, he cruelly hurled the newly made snowball at Sarah's face. Before it could hit its mark, a hand reached up and caught the missile in midair. Everyone gasped. C.J. stood beside Sarah knocking the remnants of the snowball from his gloves. "Why'd you do that?" the boy shouted at C.J.

In the moments before, C.J. had experienced a flash of anger at the way Sarah was being treated. If the other kids had been watching, they would have seen a brief flash of bright blue flame in his eyes. With narrowed eyes, C.J. replied in an unusually even voice, "Just because someone is different doesn't mean you should laugh at them or hurt them, for that matter." All the children watching were taken off guard by this. Their eyes were telling them that C.J. was standing there speaking but his words sounded like an adult.

Trying to regain control of the situation, the other boy shouted at C.J. "Says who?"

In the same even tone, C.J. replied, "Me."

The other boy, embarrassed at being upstaged, shouted, "Who put you in charge?"

C.J. calmly replied, "No one, but I'm the one standing between you" as he pointed at the boy "and her." He hitched his thumb back over his shoulder toward Sarah.

"She's a freak! If you help her, that makes you a freak too!" the boy angrily shouted.

C.J. just shrugged his shoulders and said, "Cool." He turned his back to the boy and looked at Sarah. "Are you ok?" he asked. Dumbfounded at what she was seeing, all she could do was nod her head. "Let's get out of here." C.J. said. They both turned and walked away from the group. Furious, the other boy ran toward them and tried to grab Sarah's hair. But all he came away with was the blue ribbon from her hair. Sarah gave a startled yelp. C.J. spun around and faced the boy, placing himself once again between the angry boy and Sarah.

Sarah shouted at the boy, "Give that back!"

Smirking, the boy replied, "Why don't you make me?" Laughing, he dangled the ribbon in front of him.

Sarah gave an aggravated growl as her hands once again became encased in plasms. C.J. stepped aside. He looked intently at her hands for a moment. A small smile crossed his face. Sarah stepped toward the boy, but stopped when a pile of poorly aimed snowballs landed at her feet. Becoming aware of the other children, C.J. realized that he and Sarah were now encircled. The children were preparing to attack them with snowballs. Because of who his parents were and what they did, C.J. knew some of the basics of self-defense. One of his first lessons was learning that being surrounded by enemies who could attack from a distance was not a good thing. All his instincts were screaming at him: MOVE. He flung himself into Sarah, knocking her out of the way of the barrage of snowballs that had been hurled at her. The two tried to make a run for it, but soon found themselves backed against a tree at the edge of the playground. As the children once again encircled them, C.J. smiled as he reached behind him and touched the tree. He hesitated as he looked at Sarah. He wasn't sure how she would react to what he was about to do. He thought that maybe they were close to being friends, and he didn't want to scare her. Glancing back at the children quickly making snowballs, he decided it was worth the risk. Moving faster than seemed possible, he threw Sarah over his shoulder and scurried up the tree as fast as he could. Once they were out of range of the snowballs, he sat Sarah down on a thick branch and took a seat beside her. He was about to ask if she was ok when he noticed her sniffling. Afraid that he has scared her, he hesitantly asked, "What's wrong?"

After a moment, she replied "My ribbon."

He scooted a little closer and said, "It's ok. You can get a new one."

Sniffling again she shook her head. "My Grandma gave me that ribbon."

"Well, can't your Grandma get you a new one?" he asked not understanding why she was so upset.

"No" she replied "She's in Heaven."

C.J. felt like he'd been punched in the gut. He understood what Heaven meant. His great-grandma had gone to Heaven and so had his Dad's pet, Rufus. He looked down at the boy still holding the ribbon and taunting them. He made a quick decision. "I'll be right back." He said jumping down from the tree and landing on his feet. The other kids were shocked and moved further away. C.J. marched up to the boy holding the ribbon. He stood in front of the boy and held out his hand. "Give it back!" he demanded.

"Why don't you make me?" the boy replied mockingly.

Without replying, C.J. snatched the ribbon out of the boys hand before the boy even knew he had moved. C.J. turned and walked back to the tree. Becoming enraged, the boy scooped up a handful of earth and snow. He packed it tightly not noticing the rock in the center and threw it with all his might at C.J. The missile made a sickening thud as it connected with the back of C.J.'s skull. C.J. fell to the ground in a daze. He tried to get up, but was unable to stand. Sarah watched in a panic as the boy walked toward C.J. Her mind was running a hundred miles an hour. C.J. was the only person in the whole class who had been nice to her; the only one who had helped her. Now, he'd gotten hurt trying to help her. The panic she felt turned into burning anger, and the plasma in her hands came to life. No longer was it a weak momentary flicker but a strong intense reddish glow that pulsated with a life of its own. The boy moving towards C.J. stopped when a bolt of plasma landed between the two of them. He looked up into the tree to see an enraged Sarah with bright glowing hands. She continued to throw the burning plasma bolts toward him. Each one falling closer to the boy's feet and punctuated with her words. "LEAVE." "HIM." "ALONE!" Before the last word was out of her mouth, the boy screamed and ran away as fast as his legs could carry him. As C.J. recovered from the blow to his head, he sluggishly rose to his feet using the tree for support. He slowly looked up into the branches and saw Sarah standing above him with her hands ablaze. He stood there for a moment awestruck. He remembered someone once talking about guardian angels. He wondered if he had actually found one. Sarah climbed down from the tree. She turned to face C.J.

C.J. retrieved the blue ribbon from the ground where he had dropped it. "Here you go." He said as he offered it to her.

"Thanks." She said.

They stared at each other for a moment, and then asked at the same time, "How did you do that?"

They both laughed. Then Sarah hesitantly said, "Well, um, my family kind of has…..superpowers. What about you?"

"Well, um, what do you mean?" C.J. stuttered.

In frustration, Sarah said, "I mean how did you catch the snowball, climb the tree while you carried me and then jump out of the tree and land on your feet? Nobody can do that!"

"Well, I, uh,…" He paused, took a deep breath, and said, "Can you keep a secret?" She eagerly nodded her head. He leaned in close to whisper in her ear. "I get mystical monkey power from my Daddy."

Sarah didn't say anything for a long time. She just stood there staring at him. Suddenly, she burst out laughing. "Magic monkey powers?" she gasped between peals of laughter, "that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard!"

"No. It's not." He said defensively. "And it's MYSTICAL monkey powers; not magic!"

"Whatever, monkey boy!" she said still laughing.

"Hey! Those mystical monkey powers got your ribbon back!" he said with a scowl.

"Ok, ok," she said getting her laughter under control. "Thanks for getting my ribbon back. Still friends?"

He was about to reply when he stopped short. _Did he hear her right? Did she say "friends"? Did he have a real friend?_ He stared at her for a moment before breaking into that goofy grin. "Yeah. Yeah, we are still friends."

At that moment, Tara stepped outside and called out, "Ok everyone. Time to come inside and get ready to go home."

C.J. saw a look of disappointment on Sarah's face. "Sarah, do you want to meet my Mommy and Daddy? I'd like them to meet you. You're the first friend I've ever made."

"Sure." She replied as they walked into the building.

* * *

><p>Kim thought quietly to herself, as she drove the car toward her son's preschool. After a moment, she finally spoke. "Ron, honey, how exactly did you get burned by a deep fryer at the corporate meeting?"<p>

"I don't want to talk about it." He grumbled sitting in the passenger seat holding an ice pack to his injured hand. There were times he regretted being the CEO of Bueno Nacho. This was one of them.

Kim sighed and decided to drop the subject as they pulled into the parking lot of the school. She and Ron got out of the car and started walking toward to building, when someone called out behind them, "Kim. Kim Possible." They both turned to see a pale man with dark red hair, who appeared to be a few years younger than them. "Hey guys!" He said as if he knew them.

"Uh, hi." They replied, unsure of who this man was.

After a moment of awkward silence, the stranger slapped his forehead. "You guys don't recognize me, do you? I'm Wesley. Wesley Go." He stated. Kim and Ron raised their eyebrows. The name didn't ring any bells. "You know," the stranger said glancing around. Then leaning in he whispered, "Half of the Wegos" Recognition came over both their faces as they remembered one of the super heroes of Team Go.

"Oh yeah. I remember you." Ron blurted out. "What are you doing here?"

"My niece and I moved here a few days ago. I'm here to pick her up." Wesley explained.

"That's neat." Kim said "Why don't you follow us?" The three of them headed into the building chatting as they went. Suddenly, a redheaded blur of motion latched onto Kim's legs.

"Mommy, Daddy," C.J. said excitedly, "I made a friend today! I…" His gaze landed on Ron's injured hand and the ice pack. "What happened Daddy?"

Ron's face flushed slightly, "Um, it's a long story, kiddo. Did you say you made a friend?" he asked eager to change the subject.

C.J. turned around and looked behind him to see if Sarah was still following him. She picked up her pace when she saw her Uncle. Kim and Ron's eyes went wide as she approached. There was no mistaking whose daughter this was coming up behind their son. A brief surge of panic went through them both. Then they remembered what Wesley had said in the parking lot. As they looked to him with questions in their eyes, he silently mouthed "Later."

Turning back to the children, they watched as Sarah caught up with their son. Nervousness hit Sarah as she approached the Stoppables. She whispered to C.J. "Are you sure you still want to be my friend? I'm not too weird?"

"You are weird." He replied loud enough for everyone to hear. As Sarah started to panic, he finished. "But I like you." The boy soon found out that the comment he made would have unintended consequences.

A look of shock crossed his mother's face just before her eyes rolled back into her head, and she fell into a dead faint. This was too much for Tara, who had witnessed the scene. She let loose with a full blown belly laugh that drew everyone attention. While the situation was very strange to C.J., he was simply too happy to care. He didn't care that all the grown-ups seemed to be losing their minds. It wasn't even Christmas yet, and he'd already gotten the gift he'd always wanted. A friend.

The End.


	2. After school and aftermath Chapter 1

After school and aftermath

Chapter one

* * *

><p>C.J. wasn't able to contain his excitement on the way home. Not only did he make his first friend today but he also got to ride in the passenger's seat like a big boy. He did feel kind of bad though as to why he got to sit there. Looking behind him he saw his mommy lying in the back seat still unconscious.<p>

"Daddy?" he asked "is mommy gonna be ok?"

"Sure she will, just give her a little while and she'll be fine." Ron answered his son.

"Oh ok." The boy replied relaxing and then asked his dad "Why did mommy faint?"

Ron tried and failed not to laugh before he responded. "Well um… It's kind of a long story kiddo. I'll let mommy tell you when you're older." After he said this he thought to himself._ And that will probably be on your wedding day kiddo._

C.J. pouted. He knew that was the answer grown-ups gave when they didn't want to talk about stuff. He couldn't stay mad for too long though. He was going to get to spend more time with his new friend, Sarah. After they all made sure that Kim was ok, Ron had invited the Go family to lunch at their house. It would give the kids more time to play and would give Kim and Ron a chance to ask questions that needed to be answered, as soon as Kim woke up that is.

As the sloth pulled into the driveway C.J. was getting more and more excited about his new friend coming to their house. By the time his dad had started to park the car C.J. had started unbuckling his seat belt and was out the door before the engine had turned off. He ran to the edge of the yard and looked down the street where they had just come from.

He saw the car that Sarah's Uncle Wesley drove coming up the street. As the car pulled into the driveway behind the sloth, Sarah imitated her friend and bolted out the door before the car was turned off. Once his friend was out of the car, C.J. took her hand and led her inside the house to give her the grand tour.

Ron shook his head with a smile on his face as he watched the children race into the house. He got out of the car, opened the back door to pick up his still unconscious wife, and carry her into the house. He looked at the house for a moment, it was the same house he had grown up in. It had become obvious before he and Kim were married that his super ninja baby sister Hana would need a bigger house to live in and preferably a much bigger backyard. With this in mind, his parents bought a house in a new neighborhood a few miles away that was just being built at the time. Thanks to his parents mad financial skills, they were able to buy the new house without selling the old one. They had left it to the newly married couple as a wedding gift. Of course, at the time, no one had the foresight to consider what the offspring of Team Possible would be capable of.

When Wesley got out of his car, he walked ahead of Ron to hold open the door. "Thanks man." Ron said.

Wesley followed behind Ron into the house and said. "I didn't think she'd be out this long. Are you sure she's ok?"

Ron made his way into the living room and gently laid Kim down on the couch before replying. "Yeah, I had Wade scan her on the way home with the sensors in the sloth. She'll be fine. She's just asleep."

Wesley asked "Do you know how to wake her up?" still slightly concerned.

Ron rubbed the back of his neck for a moment and said. "Well… Yeah but I'm going to regret it later."

Ron then knelt down beside Kim and whispered into her ear. "K.P.? Monique just called. There's a seventy five percent off sale at Club Banana."

"**WHAT!**" She instantly bolted upright, wide awake. "Seventy five percent off sale! We have to go now! Where's my purse? Where are the keys?" She blurted out all in one breath.

"Settle down Kim. Settle down. There's no sale. I was just trying to get you to wake up." Ron replied quickly.

Kim sat up straight in the couch, took a deep breath and asked. "So… Monique didn't call?"

"Um… nope." Ron answered a bit hesitantly.

Kim took a moment to process this then asked him. "And there was no seventy five percent off sale at Club Banana?"

Becoming a bit more nervous Ron swallowed hard and started rubbing the back of his neck before replying. "Uh, again no."

Crossing her arms and scowling at him she said. "So, what you're trying to tell me is that my kind and goofy lifelong best friend, who grew up to be my loving, faithful, sweet, charming, loyal, caring, chivalrous, gentle hearted, compassionate and honest husband" Here she paused and watched with satisfaction as Ron cringed at the last phrase then bow his head to avoid her gaze. "purposely lied to me about what would have been one of the biggest sales at my favorite store on earth?"

With his head still down he snapped his eyes shut and gave out a very weak barely audible "Maybe." After which, staying completely still he awaited his fate. Then kept waiting and waiting some more. Finally after several moments and to his complete shock he felt Kim's soft lips on the top of his head. Opening his eyes and lifting his head he saw his wife's giggling face.

"Sorry Ronnie, I couldn't resist." She said with a guilty smile.

"What, wait a minute, I…" he said before taking a breath and smiling. " Ok KP, you got me. So does this mean I'm not in trouble?"

"I didn't say that." She said slowly with an evil grin while shaking her head. "You'll make it up to me later."

Again becoming nervous Ron broke out into a sweat and asked. "What did you have in mind KP? Sweetie? Darling… Oh love of my life?"

Kim responded by leaning forward and whispering into his ear. This had the effect of making Ron's eyes go wide, his cheeks blush and his trademark goofy grin to spread across his face. "I think I can live with that." He said.

Their moment was interrupted when Wesley cleared his throat, causing them both to turn to their guest with their faces matching Kim's hair. Wesley looked at the couple for a moment with a slightly uncomfortable look on his face before replying. "Glad to see you up Kim. You kind of had us worried for a minute."

After a moment Kim shook her head to clear it, recalling the event which caused her to lose consciousness. Her face reddened again as she struggled to come up with an explanation for her episode at the preschool. "I am so sorry, Wesley. I… I, um… It… it's. It's a long story." She let out a sigh and hung her head in defeat, failing to give a justifiable answer for her behavior.

Chuckling he replied, "It's ok Kim. I kind of figured that one out." Looking around for a moment after, he asked. "So… Where do you think the kids got off to?"

After glancing around and giving it some thought Ron said. " Probably upstairs, most likely in C J's room."

"Do you think we should go check on them?" Wesley question his host.

Ron waved his hand dismissively before saying. "Nah, I'm sure their fine. There's nothing they can get into up there. C.J. was already on his way when we moved in. So, Kim and I put everything that wasn't kid friendly up in the attic." He paused for a moment running his finger under his chin in thought before asking to no one in particular. "I wonder what it says about us that our attic door has a palm scanner on it?"

At Ron's questions, Wesley gave a good laugh before answering, "It means that like my family, your lives used to be just a little bit too interesting!"

This caused all three adults to laugh for a moment. After this had passed, Ron continue to speak. "But seriously though, I think they're all right, and besides it'll give us a chance to chat while I make everyone lunch. I think there are some things we need to talk-"

Before Ron could finish his sentence he was interrupted by a short but thunder liked rumble that almost shook the house. Both men slowly turned their heads to a thoroughly embarrassed red head who already had her face in her hands almost ready to cry.

After passing out at her son's preschool, being driven home and carried into the house still unconscious, being caught in a semi intimate conversation with her husband by an acquaintance whom they hadn't seen in years, now her stomach was causing a small earthquake at the thought of her husband's cooking. She was praying that this string of humiliating events was over.

* * *

><p>"What was that!" a startled Sarah asked her friend.<p>

C.J. looked at her and shrugged before saying. "That was my mommy's tummy rumbling."

"Wow!" Sarah said astonished. "Does her tummy usually do that?"

"Only when my daddy is cooking. He's really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really good at cooking." C.J. excitedly answered her question.

"That's amazing!" Sarah replied. Her mouth already starting to water at the thought of eating a meal deserving of such a raving review.

The two children were sitting cross legged facing each other on C J's bed. The room use to belong to his aunt Hana, but the crib had long since been replaced by it's new counterpart. The color scheme of the room resembled what it use to when Ron had used it, and like most children's rooms the floor was covered with various toys.

After glancing around the room for a moment Sarah's eyes came to rest on the open closet. On the top shelf was an impressive collection of plush toys most of which were the animal fusions known as Cuddle Buddies. Turning her attention back to C.J. she said, "Hey C.J., are all those yo-" Sarah stopped speaking when she noticed her friend gazing out the window next to the bed with a far off look on his face. The curiosity on her face was quickly replaced with surprise when she noticed the blue flame dancing in his eyes. She remembered what he had said about his mystical monkey powers. However knowing about them and seeing them are two totally different things. Her head slowly moved downward to look at her hands as a realization slowly came to her. One that replaced her surprise with happiness.

He has powers to! Maybe not exactly like hers but he had them! She had met another kid with powers and he was her friend! Then happiness turned to concern as another thought crossed her mind. C.J. didn't seem to be using his powers on purpose. When her powers acted up, it was usually because she was upset. Did his powers work the same way? Thinking about this her head quickly snapped up to look at C.J.

"C.J.?" she called his name, he didn't respond. "C.J.!" she said louder and this time reached across to gently shake his shoulder. This had the effect of breaking his trance. The flame in his eyes went out as he quickly turned to face her, startled. Facing her he blinked and rubbed his eyes as if waking up from sleep.

Putting his hand down and looking at her he asked slightly confused. "What's going on?"

"You were looking out the window at your back yard and your eyes were glowing blue!" Sarah said raising her voice a little.

"Oh sorry." He said, embarrassed. He glanced down and started to rub the back of his neck before finishing. "That was my monkey power."

"Oh cool! Is something out there?" Sarah asked moving closer to C.J. Looking out the same window, her curiosity being peaked.

C.J. was slightly unnerved by the sudden move. He wasn't a shy child by any means but he had never been this close to anyone other than family before. Not counting Aunt Monique of course, who had nearly crushed him with her hug the last time he had seen her. Shaking his head clear he hesitantly answered her question, still slightly embarrassed. "Uh… No, sorry. My powers just do weird stuff sometimes."

"Ok." Sarah replied turning back to look at him and leaning back on her knees. Then she smiled at him remembering her earlier question. She lifted her arm and pointed towards the closet and asked. "Are those yours?"

Looking to where she was pointing he replied. "Not really, my mommy played with them when she was little… Oh wait!"

Saying this he jumped off of the bed feet first then sprinted to closet. When he arrived at the doors he jumped up as high as he could, which was a lot higher than most four year olds. Reaching out in a flash he snatched one of the stuffed animals at the top of the pile off the shelf by its tail.

Watching this in slight amazement, although she was quickly becoming used to such things from her new friend. Sarah's head move up and down, her eyes following C.J. As he leapt into the air and came back down the floor on his feet holding the toy. Turning around and racing back to the bed he presented to her his plush trophy.

Sarah had a puzzled look on her face as she examined it. Sitting in front of her was an almost human like rodent with a body made of skin tone cloth with black triangular pieces sewn onto the paws to look like claws. On its head were two black bead eyes and below them on either side were three whiskers drawn on with a black marker. At the bottom of the creature's face was a long line also drawn with black marker that was carved up in the shape of a smile. In the middle of the smile was a small piece of white rectangular cloth that almost hung down to the creature's jaw.

Before she had a chance to ask C.J. excitedly blurted out. "This is Rufus!" C.J. climbed back onto the bed and sat cross legged in front of Sarah sitting Rufus in between them as he continued his explanation.

"Well… He's not a real one. He was a lot smaller. He was my daddy's pet naked mole rat, but he went to heaven a long time ago. I missed him so much that my mommy and daddy gave me this, and now he's my favorite toy and the whole wide world!"

That caught Sarah's attention, she had never had a pet before and didn't know that animals could go to heaven. So naturally after a moment she asked. "Wow!... How did he go to heaven?"

"Well… I don't really remember, but my mommy and daddy said that when I was really little some bad people were gonna try to hurt me, but Rufus wouldn't let them. He'd done such a good job protecting me that God decided to let him go to heaven!" C.J. finished the story happily.

"Did that rally happen?" Sarah asked completely blown away by the story.

C.J. replied with another goofy grin on his face. "Yup. Yup, and that's why this is my most favorite stuffed animal ever!" He said this while hugging Rufus tightly to himself.

Sarah giggled at her friend's antics, but his next question silenced them.

"What's your favorite stuffed animal?" He asked with a smile on his face.

Sarah glanced down at the space of bed between them, then unknowingly started to imitate her friend by reaching behind her head and playing with her ponytail nervously.

"I… I don't have any, my uncle is afraid I'll burn them." She said quietly still looking down at the bed.

C.J. Looked at her with his mouth hanging open. He continued to stare and at her thinking that she might be joking, he blinked at her, blinked again, and then blinked a third time. She wasn't joking.

This had him completely dumb struck. This didn't fit what his four year old mind considered the laws of the universe: mommy and daddy are always right, milk should always have chocolate in it when possible, anything good for you or the color green tasted bad, and kids should have stuffed animals!

Thinking about this he turned the Rufus toy around in his hands so that it was facing him. He stared at it for several moments with a look that was a perfect cross between his daddy's "serious face" and the expression his mommy had when she was in "mission mode".

Throughout their lives children do many crazy things to simply test whether something their parents said them is true or not. C.J. was about to do just that and test something he had heard all his life, especially around the holidays.

Sarah was still looking down at the bed when he reached over and gently shook her shoulder. Looking up Sarah saw C.J. beaming at her with a huge smile as he held out his favorite toy. "Here, you can have Rufus if you want." He said with one hand still on her shoulder and the other holding the stuffed animal for her to take.

Sarah hesitate for a few moments half expecting him to pull away the toy at the last moment as a cruel joke. Finally she slowly reached up with both hands to accept the toy as C.J. gently let go of both her and the toy. Sarah stuttered for a moment, struggling to wrap her mind around what was going on as she looked at her new toy. "But… but, but I… It's your favorite toy!" she almost yelled.

C.J. smiled as he shrugged his shoulders and said "I know, that's why I'm giving him to you. Now he is my favorite and yours too!" his voice slowly rising with excitement.

Then before the little boy knew what was happening he was wrapped in a bear hug that made his aunt Monique look like a wimp. Oblivious, the little girl held on to her toy as she wrapped her arms around her surprised friend. The same powers that made her hands glow also made her a good bit stronger than most girls her age. Being on the receiving end of this, the helpless redheaded boy choked out the only words that came to mind. "Can't… breath…" C.J. Coughed starting to resemble one of his parent's old enemies. Letting go of him instantly, Sarah scooted back to give him some room, which C.J. took advantage of by leaning forward slightly, still coughing a little bit.

Leaning back on her knees and holding her new toy at her side, she looked at him with concern on her face. "C.J.?... are you ok?" she asked slowly.

Sitting up now, still taking in gasps of breath with his arms wrapped around himself holding his now sore ribs, he replied, in between pants of breath. "Yeah… just… give... me… a… second…"

Satisfied that her friend was ok, Sarah held Rufus in front of her as she looked at her toy with a beaming smile that almost didn't fit on her face. She couldn't believe the day she was having, not only had she made her first friend but she also got her first stuffed animal. A stuffed animal that her new friend had given to her. One that was his favorite toy in the world! That was amazing! C.J. Wasn't just her friend anymore, but what do you call someone that's better than a friend? She spent a few moments searching her mind for the right word. When she found it she had an even bigger smile on her face if that was possible. She looked up from the doll in her hands to C.J. who had just manage to sit up straight on the bed. Wearing the happiest expression of her life she announced, "You're not my friend anymore C.J.!"

This stunned the boy yet again. Had he hurt her feelings when he made her stop hugging him? He opened his mouth to respond when she yelled. "You're my_ best friend_!"

He stopped short, again. Considering how many times this had happened since he met her, he wondered if she also had the super power to make his brain stop working. Then he was blown away as he realized what she had said. He had a best friend? When he went to class today he would have been thrilled to just make a friend. He never dreamed that he would make a_ best_ friend! But before he could properly voice his enthusiasm in the form of a very loud and" Booyha!" Sarah, his best friend, spoke again in a sad voice.

"… But are you sure you want me to have Rufus?... I, I could burn him with my powers by accident." Her voice became sadder with each word, by the end she sounded like she was about to cry.

C.J. Reached up and scratched the back of his head as he thought about this before replying. "Well… how hot do your hands get?"

Sarah calm down a little bit as she thought about that question before answering. "I… Don't know." She said hesitantly.

C.J. Scooted forward on the bed, closer to her before asking. "Well… can I feel your hands while you're powers are on?"

"Are you crazy!? I don't want to burn you either!" she said raising her voice.

C.J. shook his head quickly as he replied. "No, I'm not going to touch that stuff. I just want to feel how hot it is so I know if Rufus will be ok."

Sarah glanced down for a moment and played with her hair, still unsure, until she looked up, and got a full dose of C.J's version of the infamous and legendary puppy dog pout. She looked at her best friend's face a moment too long before covering her eyes.

"OK! OK, I'll do it! Just stop that already!" she said showing some of her mother's attitude. Peaking between her fingers to make sure it was safe, she saw C.J. wearing a victorious smile. Giving a huff of annoyance she brought her hands back down to pick up Rufus. She sat the toy down on the floor next to the bed. Then, sitting up straight, she offered her hand as if to shake and closed her eyes.

A moment later dancing plasma cover her hand. C.J. looked at the glowing shimmering shape for a moment. The color reminded him of a time when his mommy had gotten a really bad sunburn on her face that had also revealed freckles that had not been visible for years. Not knowing that this was due to the sunburn, C.J. had made the comment that she had been kissing daddy too much and got his freckles. This made his daddy laugh, as well as, cheer his mommy up a little.

And so, mesmerized by the light, Christopher James Stoppable slowly, consciously, but smoothly moved his hand toward the flame. He gently moved his hand toward Sarah's starting to feel some of the heat his best friend was generating. He had moved his hand close enough to her's that his fingers started to tingle almost touching the dancing light. Then his eyes went wide as the flame unexpectedly liked his fingertips.

C.J. snapped his eyes shut tightly waiting for the searing pain from his fingers. What he felt surprised and confused the boy, he felt….. _Stronger?_ When he opened his eyes they were burning with his own blue fire. Without pain, he quickly took Sarah's in his. Her eyes flew open with surprise and brief panic, until she looked down to see that C.J.'s hand wasn't burning. To her surprise she saw the veins in his hand glowing blue through his skin and pulsing with his heartbeat. She looked at his face and saw the same blue flame she did earlier when he was looking out the window.

Then a ghostly flaming blue monkey tail appeared from behind C.J. and snaked its way up beside her then gently wrapped itself around her body, under her arms. She closed her eyes in fear, expecting the fiery new limb to crush and burn her. Instead the new thing that wrapped around her body felt soft and warm. It was also doing something strange, it was making her… _Stronger?_

Testing her newfound energy, she focused and raise the temperature of her burning hand. She felt a second later the warmth and power she was getting from C.J.'s monkey tail increased…

_**TBC**_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two

* * *

><p>The kitchen was eerily silent after the three adults had told their stories. The only sound was that of Ron cutting thin slices of steak for sandwiches on the counter. Kim and Wesley sat at the table each looking into their coffee cups trying to process what had been said.<p>

Wesley was floored. The Stoppables seemed like a tight knit family, but after hearing the story of what Kim and Ron had gone through during and after their high school graduation to protect one another, the circumstances around C.J.'s birth and how Rufus their beloved pet, friend and teammate had laid down his life to protect the newest addition to the family, the feeling of love in the house was almost tangible. Likewise, Kim was trying to wrap her mind around how Wesley had come to raise his niece.

Kim slowly raised her head to look at her guest and her mouth started working for a moment with no sound coming out as she struggled to find the words to say. "So… Let me get this straight. Shego just left Sarah outside the door of your apartment with a note, and you didn't even see her?"

"Yep." Wesley replied dejectedly. He then pulled out his wallet and opened it up to fish out a small piece of folded up paper about the size of a dollar. He handed it to Kim. She unfolded it and read the note.

_Hey Wes, this is my kid, Sarah, do your big sister a favor and look after her for me._

_-Shego._

_P.S I just heard about Walter, sorry bro._

Kim just stared at the letter in shock. Her shock was soon replaced by anger at her old enemy that made what she had felt the night of her junior prom pale in comparison. However, instead of wanting to kick Shego into the electrical tower like she had done that night, now she felt an urge to run up the stairs and wrap her arms around the poor little girl that Shego had abandoned.

While Kim was lost in her thoughts, Ron chimed in still preparing lunch. "This was after the invasion right? So on top of this, your twin brother had just died?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yep." Wesley repeated himself in the same tone as he had before. "My family and I are tough, but we're not immortal." He replied still gazing at his drink.

"And the others?" Kim asked looking up from the note. "You said that Me-…sorry Michael is sending you money from Go city? And that Hego doesn't know about Sarah, right?"

In response, Wesley took a deep breath and let out a long sigh before replying, "You guys need to understand that in the months before the alien attack, my brothers and I realized what, I guess, Shego figured out a long time ago, that Hego has some serious issues. The invasion and Walter's death only made things worse, and Shego being pardoned after it was over, sent him off the deep end. Every time we talked to him after that, he would go on and on about how wrong it was for Shego to be walking free. He even made the crack when Osama bin Laden was killed, that the military wasted bullets on him and should have been hunting Shego! I honestly don't know what he would do if he knew that Shego has a daughter, and I don't intend to find out." Here he paused and took another deep breath before saying. "I've lost my big sister, my big brother, my twin and Michael doesn't really talk to me that much. Sarah's basically the only family I've got. I just want her to be safe and happy." At the end of his sentence, Wesley let out a slow overwhelmed and exhausted sigh.

Kim put the letter down on the table and slowly slid it back towards Wesley. "I… I'm so sorry Wesley. Is there anything we can do to help?" She asked as he put the note back in his wallet.

After placing his wallet back into his pocket, Wesley let out a sigh before replying, "Not really. Just let Sarah keep playing with C.J. if you don't mind. She hasn't made friends very easily. It's kind of strange. Even if other children try to be friendly, usually Sarah's powers scare them off, and you told me that C.J. said on the way home that he knows about them already. I would have thought that they would have freaked him out too, unless of course he has superpowers also." He finished his statement chuckling.

This caused Kim to glance down and nervously play with the end of her hair hanging over her shoulder, a habit she picked up from her husband. "Um… Yeah, about that…" The conversation was interrupted when they heard Ron stumble and mutter "What the heck!" Kim and Wesley looked quickly over towards the kitchen area where they saw Ron, standing next to the counter on one knee using one hand to support himself by holding on to the counter. The other hand was rubbing his forehead like he had a headache. Looking closer they also noticed the blue flame burning in his eyes. "Ron?" a slightly panicked Kim asked, "What's happening?"

Before Ron could answer, the ominous sound of screeching monkeys was heard coming from the second story. The three adults bolted out of the kitchen with Kim in the lead, Wesley behind her and Ron bring up the rear. After a quick stampede up the stairs and a sharp turn, the three of them came to an abrupt stop outside the open door to C J's room. What they saw left them with their eyes wide and mouths slightly open.

On the bed in front of them were C.J. and Sarah facing each other, sitting cross legged and close enough that their knees were touching. However it wasn't the position their children were in that had the adult's attention. The two best friends each had a hand clasped in between them with Sarah's hand lit with plasma. CJ's hand that was holding Sarah's appeared to have the veins lit with a soft pulsing blue light that was following his heartbeat. The parents watching also saw his eyes blazing with a similar blue fire, but the most noticeable thing about the entire situation, was the phantom like monkey tail that extended out from behind C.J. and was made of the same blue flame that danced in his eyes. What was even stranger was that the mysterious appendage had itself gently wrapped around Sarah's body.

Although stunned by what they were seeing Kim and Wesley started to notice a pattern. As Sarah's hand burned brighter the veins in CJ's hand pulsed brighter as well, then after a moment his eyes and tail would follow and after that the plasma on Sarah's hand would become more intense causing the cycle to start over. This was enough to make Kim and Wesley panic, in their experience large amounts of energy building up quickly was never a good sign. As the two of them were preparing to go in and separate their children, Ron put a hand on both of their shoulders from behind and said. "Wait…"

The other two adults turned and looked at him strangely before Kim asked. "Are you sure Ron? What's going on?"

Wesley nodded his head in agreement saying. "I agree with her on this Ron. Your son is sitting there with his hand covered in plasma and my niece has a ghost monkey's tail wrapped around her, and am I the only one that is hearing the screaming monkeys when there aren't even any in the room! I don't know what's going on but we need to end it before the kids get hurt!" Wesley finished, raising his voice to be hard over the unnerving noise.

Still holding on to the two of them, Ron slowly shook his head before replying in a calm voice. "I don't know what's happening either but whatever it is, I get the feeling that it's a good idea to let this play out." For some unknown reason Ron's statement actually caused the other two to remain still and watch.

* * *

><p>Outside the Stoppable house, a figure watched with interest at the events unfolding inside CJ's room. Hiding behind a bush on the edge of the backyard, looking into the same window that the redheaded boy had certainly spotted him out of a few moments ago. "So… this is where it begins." The figure said to himself smiling.<p>

* * *

><p>Inside the room, oblivious that they had an audience the two children continued to exchange power. The flow of energy continued until the sound of monkey screeching was deafening and the lights coming from the phenomenon were so bright that the adults couldn't look directly at their children. Finally C.J. and Sarah decided to end their experiment. Looking to the door the kids noticed their parents standing there in shock.<p>

"Mommy! Daddy! Guess what… me and Sarah are best friends!" C.J. told his parents excitedly.

Walking into the room a little, Kim shook her head to clear it then replied. "Wow… That's great but um… What was that just now?" She asked her son, a little flustered.

C.J. looked at his mother a little bit confused before he shrugged his shoulders and replied. "I don't know… maybe our powers are best friends to!" He said his voice rising with excitement at the end, clearly not seeing what the big deal was.

Hearing this, Ron looked at his family for a moment before shaking his head clear of confusion then asking. "Ok… how bad is it that, that actually made sense to me?"

At this his wife chuckled to herself and thought. "_Full of childlike wonder._" Turning_ to_ face him she asked. "I don't know… What do you make of this Ron, you're the monkey master right?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders and answered. "No clue. I think we should call Sensei."

Kim nodded at him in agreement before Wesley spoke up, standing next to the bed where he had been making sure that Sarah was all right. "Um, does anyone mind telling me what just happened?" He asked, raising his voice a little in shock.

Kim turned to him with a sheepish look on her face before replying "Well…Um you know how you made that joke about C.J. having superpowers? Well he-" Suddenly Sarah spoke up cutting her off.

"C.J. doesn't have superpowers, he has mystical monkey powers." The little girl said with a bit of attitude. Then looked at C.J. with a smile on her face, proud that she had remembered what he had said.

This caused Wesley to look at her with a raised eyebrow in disbelief, while Kim and Ron looked at their son questioningly. "You told her about the MMP C.J.?" Kim asked.

C.J. looked at his mother slightly confused before answering. "Yeah, she's my best friend." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yep, definitely calling Sensei." Ron said still standing by the door.

Looking back at their guest Kim asked. "Wesley, why don't we go back downstairs and I'll explain this… as much as I can anyway." Looking back at her husband she said. "Ron, you can go ahead and call Sensei while we're talking."

"You got it KP." Ron replied, he didn't know if it was a good idea to tell Wesley about the MMP but it was clear that his wife had gone into "mission mode" and he knew better than to argue.

"Ok you two, no more using your powers while playing in the house. Mystical or superpowers understood?" Kim said addressing the children.

"Yes ma'am…" Both the children replied, disappointment in their voices.

"Ok then." Kim said, satisfied that the children understood. She then turned around to speak to her husband and they started talking at the same time.

"On second thought, why don't we wait until after lunch to talk about this? I'm sure everyone's starting to get hungry." They said together. At this they both chuckled until Kim called "Jinx!" which was followed by Ron's usual response. "Aw… man!"

Watching this, Wesley just shook his head. He remembered when he and his twin did the same thing but this was the first time that he had seen two people that weren't related so in sync. Just as they were all about to exit the room Ron's cell phone went off in his pocket. This caused him to freeze in the hallway, standing completely straight with his eyes wide.

Solely turning to look at his wife he said. "I know Sensei can do some pretty weird stuff KP, but if that's him calling me right now I just might freak out a little bit."

Looking back at the stairs, Kim found Wesley hesitating on the top step while the children had raced down to the kitchen. Seeing this Kim smiled at him and said. "Go ahead Wesley, we'll right down." Nodding, Wesley continued down the stairs. Once he was gone Kim turned to see Ron answering his phone.

Still looking a bit nervous, Ron held the phone to his ear and said. "Hello?..." Then a look of relief crossed his face as he smiled and replied. "Oh hi mom… I'm doing good, how about you and dad?..." His face change again to a hesitant expression as he rubbed the back of his neck with the other hand before saying. "Well, I don't know if it's a good time right now… What? Thirty minutes? I don't know mom. We've kinda got stuff going on right now and….. No, no we love having her over bu-"

Kim winched at the sound of a "click" on the other end of the call. Then she watched as her husband let out a sigh, hung his head and put his phone back into his pocket. After a moment Kim asked. "Well?..."

Ron took a deep breath and let it out slowly then turned to Kim and said. "Hana is coming over in about half an hour."

Giving an irritated huff and rolling her eyes, Kim said. "Ron, I know your parents are getting older, but if this keeps up, Hana's going to think we're her parents."

Rubbing the back of his neck again Ron replied. "Sorry KP, my mom kind of hung up on me before I could say no."

Shaking her head with a tired smile, Kim remembered that although her mother in law worked at the bank she also had a part time job as a saleswoman._ Which she's apparently very good at._ Kim thought to herself as she turned to go down the stairs. Calling over her shoulder as she went down, she said to her husband. "We better get everyone fed before she gets here. Lord knows they'll need the energy."

Stepping down the stairs to follow her Ron said chuckling. "Yeah, you're right… Oh wait! KP?"

"Yes?" she asked looking over her shoulder, pausing on the middle step.

"The jinx?" Ron asked. "You never said what you wanted."

Kim responded in a playful voice with a smile. "No I didn't. I couldn't say it with the kids around." Saying this, she continued down the steps swaying her hips a little bit.

Ron stared at his wife for a moment, not moving. Then he shook his head clear and continued after her while thinking to himself._ I wonder how C.J. Would do as a big brother?_

* * *

><p>For lunch everyone had a roast beef and pepper jack cheese sandwich, which was actually made of sliced steak. The meat was served on baked garlic bread with a side of fresh homemade Ranch mashed potatoes. For the sake of time with Hana arriving soon, the adults ate in the dining room to give them another chance to talk, while the kids ate at the small table in the kitchen.<p>

Without their parents watching, C.J. and Sarah did what most four year olds would do when presented with the same meal, which was devour the entire sandwich without touching the mashed potatoes. Once they were finished, they were left with nothing but a plate of mashed potatoes and their utensils. Both children look down at the mashed potatoes, then glanced at the utensils they were holding and looked up at each other smiling. In silent agreement they loaded a small amount of mashed potatoes, pulled the silverware back to form a makeshift catapult and opened their mouths as wide as possible.

They both released their edible ammunition at the same time and each hit their target perfectly. After swallowing the two giggled at their success and tried again. When they achieved the same result they picked up the pace and soon, both plates were clear. Incredibly the two friends had managed to launch the entire serving of mashed potatoes, into each other's mouths without a single misfire. At the end of the battle not a single spud was left anywhere except where it was intended to be. And so the kitchen was left spotless so that C.J. and Sarah knew that they won't have to worry about getting in trouble.

In the dining room Kim and Ron sat side by side at a large round table, with Wesley sitting across from them. As they had finished their meal, Kim and Ron had explained to Wesley about the mystical monkey power, to the best of their ability.

"Oh… K, so when you guys were in high school Ron fought this guy that was obsessed with monkeys?" Wesley asked.

"Yes." Kim and Ron said together.

"And… you wound up with this, what did you call it? Mystical monkey power?" He continued.

"That's right." Ron replied.

"Then you used this power during the invasion, to kill the aliens and save Kim?" Wesley wondered in disbelief.

This caused Ron to look down at his empty plate in silence, while Kim took his hand then nodded at Wesley. Kim knew her husband didn't like to think about that day. The moment when he was forced into taking two lives, all be it to save her and the world, still haunted his dreams. Sensing that he had brought up a sensitive issue, Wesley stuttered for a moment trying to move the conversation along. "Oh, so… um C.J. has it to? The power I mean? And do you know how strong he is?"

Coming out of his brief depression, Ron answered. "Yes to the first question, the second one is kinda… complicated. You see, Sensei said that the warriors who had the power before Monkeyfist and I, were monks and they weren't allowed to have wives or children. So when Kim got pregnant, we were kind of in uncharted territory. We know he has the MMP but we have no idea how strong it _is_ or how strong it _will_ be."

"So… the two of you have no idea what just happened upstairs?" Wesley asked.

Kim shook her head and answered. "None what so ever. What about you Ron?" she asked, turning to her husband.

"Well…" Ron said, rubbing the back of his neck while thinking. "I don't know what's going on, but I got the feeling that it was a good thing. I think their powers are connected somehow, but I have no idea why."

"Does that mean your, your… th-that you are connected to Shego somehow?" Kim asked her husband in shock, an angry questioning look forming on her face.

Turning to his wife, Ron quickly backpedaled. Raising his hands in front of him, in a gesture of surrender Ron said, "No, no, no, no!... Let me rephrase. Um-that is, I mean to say, that, uh… I think_ Sarah and C.J._ are connected. And-uh-and that I think that connection is manifesting itself through their powers?..." He finished his revision with a nervous smile and sweat running down his face.

"Oh, ok. For a second there I thought that I needed to worry about something." Kim said relaxing, accepting his explanation.

Letting his guard down, Ron muttered to himself. "Nothing besides plasma wielding grandchildren…"

"What was that, honey?" Kim asked, not catching what he had said.

Panicked, Ron quickly cleared his throat before saying. "Oh nothing KP. Nothing at all, whatsoever. Nope, nada, zilch, zero, nothi-"

At that moment the doorbell rang, much to Ron's relief. His wife got up to answer the door before Ron could continue rambling, leaving the two men alone for the moment. Ron turned back to his guest who was chuckling at the situation, having heard Ron nearly put his foot in his mouth.

"Well if that doesn't qualify as "saved by the bell" I don't know what does!" Wesley continued to laugh softly.

Ron groaned with his face in his hands, before replying. "You have no idea dude. C.J. is her_ baby boy_, more so than usual. She still has nightmares about me dying because he wasn't born, leaving her completely alone." Ron then sat up to look at Wesley before letting out a sigh and continuing. "I wonder how many children wind up spending the night with their parents, 'cause there mommy had a bad dream? I'm definitely going to have my hands full when he starts to grow up. Kim won't admit it but she takes after her dad a lot. I'm afraid any girl that likes him is gonna be threatened with sixteen styles of Kong Fu." At the end of his sentence Ron was already rubbing his temples, dreading when that day would come.

Knowing that his friend probably needed a distraction from his current train of thought, Wesley asked. "So, any other surprises you want to warn me about?"

"Yeah, now that I think about it." Ron said, looking up and rubbing the back of his neck. "You know my baby sister that just got here?"

"Yes?..." Wesley asked with a raised eyebrow, becoming nervous.

"Well, she's kind of a… Super ninja..." Ron said hesitantly, still rubbing his neck.

Wesley groaned and slapped his palm on his forehead, before saying. "Ron, are you trying to tell me… that three super human children, are now in the same house together?"

_**TBC**_….

* * *

><p><strong>AN OK I am so sorry that this chapter took this long! To put things simply, Murphy's law has been beaten into my head over the past few weeks. I hope it was worth the wait! Please read and review.<strong>


End file.
